


Oh, Sacred Sight

by lovevalley45



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Lars is an Angsty Teen, Loss of Eyesight, Post-Wanted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 04:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11096568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevalley45/pseuds/lovevalley45
Summary: His scar was not just a scar.





	Oh, Sacred Sight

**Author's Note:**

> wow,,, another lars fic,,,, is this what my summer is going to be,,,,,,,,,, strap in this features Lars being Supreme Sullen Teen but like,,, can't blame him

Lars knew his eyesight had been impacted by the accident as soon as he opened his eyes. It was slight, a bit of trouble with seeing out of his right eye, and he dismissed it as something that would eventually fade.

Of course, some things don’t fade.

It had been a slow and steady decline, barely noticeable. It was only one eye, it was no big deal. 

Until he woke up from a short nap, and he couldn’t see out of his eye at all. He had tried to rub the dust out of his eye - of course, the Kindergarten was dusty, dust was always getting into his eyes, it was just dust - but still the world beyond his right eye was darkness. It was bit of a shock, and by shock, it left him on the brink of tears. 

The off colors were talking amongst themselves - he’d left to take a nap, to have a moment to himself, and when he went to find them, he’d carefully shifted his growing hair so it covered his eye, so no one would guess that he couldn’t see. The Rutiles were getting ready to go venture out - they would go look for other off colors, and usually Lars accompanied them. 

“We were about to head out/so are you coming?” they asked when they saw him.

Lars stuck his hands in his pockets. “Sure.” 

They both smiled, before starting to head out to the tunnel opening. He followed them, making sure his hair was still covering his eye. 

The tunnels were quiet, as always, only their gem lighting the way. Two pairs of footsteps echoed, and it never changed. Yet, it felt nice to get out of the Kindergarten, to get away from it all. The tunnels were no less dusty and definitely darker, but at times he couldn’t bare to look at the holes and not feel the pain in his eye, his spine, everything. 

The red glow of the Rutiles’ gem brightened as they turned around to face him. “Let’s try the other tunnels/there’s nothing here/and we haven’t checked those in a while.” 

“Yeah. Let’s go,” Lars followed them back down the tunnel they were in and into another tunnel opening not too far from the Kindergarten.

He had quickly gotten used to the Rutiles’ habit of speaking together. At first, it was difficult to keep track of, but it soon became easy. He wondered how it would be to be that connected to someone - not just physically, but seemingly mentally. 

Lars heard the whir of the robonoids - they hadn’t found the off colors since he’d died fighting them - and the Rutiles gasped as the red light seeped through the stones blocking the tunnel from view. He heard his breathing quicken, his pulse stir the slightest, and he grabbed the left twin’s shoulder. The light passed through, not reaching them, and he let his hand fall. 

“I think that/we should head back/and tell the others/they should know.”

Lars nodded, and carefully they headed back to the Kindergarten, staying close together. The walk seemed longer than before, and he could hear the Rutiles murmuring amongst themselves.

When they got back, Rhodonite came towards them, her lower pair of hands clasped in worry. “Are you alright? Did any robonoids find you?” She noticed Lars’ hair, and her other hands put her hands on her cheek. “Did something happen to your face?”

Lars raised his hand to his face, underneath his hair. “Nothing new.” 

Rhodonite looked unconvinced, and he moved his hair out his face reluctantly. The unrelenting darkness was still there when he uncovered his face, and she gasped.

“Your eye!” she exclaimed. She carefully took his cheek, looking at his eye closely. “It’s gone white! Is this a normal human thing?”

Lars batted her hand away. “No. Not really.” He crossed his arms and turned his face away from her. “I… I can’t see out of it.” 

She sighed, and Lars felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned out to see the Rutiles, one of their hands on his shoulder, and Rhodonite with a worried expression of her face. 

“What happened?” he heard Fluorite say slowly. 

Lars sighed, and turned back around so she could see his face. Her reaction was simply a small smile. 

“It will be alright,” she said, and Lars moved his hair back to hide his eye before shrugging Rutiles’ hand away from his shoulder. 

“I need some time to myself,” he murmured, walking away. 

He went into an abandoned hole, tucking himself in the darkness. He had his face turned away from the opening, letting the black fully embrace him. Nothing to see his other eye, anyways. 

“Human Lars?”

He groaned, before turning to find Padparadscha standing there. She looked apprehensive with her hands clasped tightly and Lars sighed. “Yes?”

She carefully moved her bangs, revealing her eyes - eye? One eye, golden brown and sparkling, even in the weak light of the Kindergarten. Unlike the other gems, she only had one eye and Lars realized why she'd found him.

“Rhodonite said you were sad about only having one eye.” She smiled widely. “Now we both have one eye!”

Lars smiled at her. Maybe Fluorite was right.

**Author's Note:**

> ok i wrote this impulsively as i write everything, and then the ending was just like "heck i'm gonna make him happy" cuz god! how didn't i think of that? also padparadscha is PRECIOUS and i just. yea. i love my daughter and if u love this story it'd be cool if you left a kudo #doitforlars


End file.
